Track and Field
by Madd Kougar
Summary: Fang and Max compete against one another in gym class... Read to find out the winner. Iggy tries pull vaulting for the blind on for size... Read to find out how he did.


**This all takes place during the book where they're in school. I can't remember which one that is.**

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

It all started out with a simple bet, "If I win we get to eat pancakes for breakfast for a week... deal?" I listened to Fang say these words, thinking._ "Yeah, like you could ever beat me." _Unfortunately, he just might.

It was during fourth period gym class. I was in my traditional blue basketball shorts and white t-shirt. Fang was in his usually black on black ensemble. I honestly didn't think he would beat me, so I took the bet. Before you take this all in, add on to is how much I really, really, really _hate_ pancakes. They are the most despicable food ever invented. Anyway, betting pancakes for a week was how sure I was I could beat Fang in a foot race around the track.

The gym teacher yelled at our class for talking in the hall, "Just for this it will be ten laps for all of you!" She shrieked.

Fang and I shared a grin, both thinking the same thing, _"Perfect."_

As soon as we got outside we lined up and signaled for one of our perviously chosen classmates to give the start signal. "GO!"

The two of us took off, sprinting. Or at least thats what it looked like to everyone else. It actually wasn't that fast of a pace for Fang and I, we just had to keep ourselves under control for the public... or at least for the early stages of the race.

We both easily did eight laps around the track, staying neck and neck; grateful for the company. By this time we had passed all of our classmates at least five time. At the beginning of the ninth lap Fang started to pull out in front of me.

I almost stopped to gawk in shock. _Since when had he gotten faster__?_ I quickly answered my own question, "About the same time he grew past six foot." I grumbled aloud.

Fang, upon hearing this, turned his head and shot me a cocky grin.

_"Oh that's it!"_ I thought to myself. I would just let him have this lap and then at the end of number ten I would steal the show.

We came around to the last curve of the final lap, cheers coming from our classmates who had long since stopped to watch us. Surprisingly, the teacher had allowed them to this. Another surprise was in store as I quickly ate up the distance between myself and Fang, shooting past him and crossing the finish line. A good four seconds before him. (Four seconds is a lot to a bird girl.)

"NO MORE PANCAKES!" I cheered in victory, throwing my hands up in the air. I ignored my classmates puzzled expressions as they went back to running laps.

"I want you two on the track team!" The gym teacher exclaimed, sliding his hand across my lower back. Dangerously close to my butt.

"_No way, I've heard the rumors about you mister._" I thought and shook my head, quickly shying away from his sweaty hand.

"I think Iggy told me he wanted to be in that one event... you know, the one where you jump over the really high bar." I quickly interjected before 'pervert gym teacher' could open his mouth to object to my not wanting to be on the track team.

"Pole vaulting." Fang supplied helpfully, nearly staring down the other man.

"But how can he? He's blind!" The idiot exclaimed, wide-eyed.

* * *

"Okay Iggy, you're doing great! You're almost there!" I called as my friend continued to walk towards the bar. "Just a few more steps. There!" I called Iggy to a stop as he reached the spot from where he should run to and place the pole down in order to fly through the air and not hit himself on the bar or fall short of the mat.

"Why is she allowed to coach him? I thought it was against the rules!" A whiney voice came from behind me.

I ignored the speaker, figuring someone else would answer the spoiled little snot.

"Because he's blind." The answer came from none other than Fang.

I frowned, even though his tone was cold, he has still bothered to answer the other girl.

I impersatably turned my head to glance in her direction... she was a redhead! I quickly turned back to Iggy and made sure he was lined up correctly at the starting position.

"Go Iggster!" I screamed as my friend ran forward and vaulted into the air.

Both his jump and his landing were perfect on ever single jump and landing he did. Plus, with his huge height advantage Iggy absolutely stole first place, there was next to no competition. Although, it might just be because it was a beginners meet, first one of the year. Meaning, half of these kids were undoubtedly scared out of their minds. Iggy, on the other hand, already had experience with flying.

"Good job Iggy." I said and hugged him after he'd picked up his trophy. I purposefully ignored the bratty redhead who was still chatting it up with my Fang.

...wait! I DID NOT JUST SAY '_MY FANG'_! You didn't hear that! And even if you did, which you didn't.... you... will... never.... ever... repeat it ever!

* * *

**How you liked it. Just another one-shot.**


End file.
